<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baton pass by NoonoosKitchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202021">Baton pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen'>NoonoosKitchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akekitaake appetizers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Thirsty Crow? Thirsty Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baton passes not always need to be high fives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akekitaake appetizers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baton pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting into battles is to be expected when you are in the Metaverse, especially if you’re traveling with a huge party, not really trying to remain unseen in the vast casino that is Sae’s Palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning his Persona with bless skills, Crow lands an attack on one of the shadows and makes it fall to the ground, dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done Crow!” Oracle’s voice comes from overhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick, baton pass to someone else and keep the flow going,” Joker’s authoritarian voice says from his right side, placing his command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When doing this manoeuvre, most of the times the receiver of the baton tends to be Fox, whose physical skills get enhanced with this type of activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently following orders for the time being, Crow turns to look at his companion, who’s waiting next to him. Fox stares back through his pure white mask, his clear silver irises glued to Crow, and his posture elegant. The slight tilt of his hips temporarily distracts Crow who, being one with a teasing nature, decides to take advantage of the situation. A small reward for his hard work, you could say. Having to keep his act up even in the Metaverse is really taxing, and his patience grows thinner by the day whenever he has to spend time with the rowdy group of thieves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to walk towards Fox, who also takes some steps forward to get closer to him, his right hand up. Instead of imitating his gesture though, Crow reaches his hand out to slip his gloved fingers into Fox’s other hand, gently grabbing it. Then, he lets the back of his hand run along the line of his sharp hips until he reaches his ass, brushing slightly against it and then going to touch his fluffy tail. Giving it a firm squeeze, the tail puffs out and gets tense, propping Fox to releases a small whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crow can’t help but smile at the reaction and he runs his hand along the fluffy accessory until it falls from his grasp, going back to his position. He feels Joker’s eyes cutting him down like daggers, probably pretty angry because of his bold move, but he doesn’t mind. It’s worth the sight of the blushing pretty Fox missing his next attack because he’s too flustered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Thank you very much for reading! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/nature_check">
    <span>twitter</span>
  </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>